Parce que je le veux
by Hadrianna Crew
Summary: Hadrien Crew n'a qu'un rêve, vivre ne serait-ce qu'un instant la vie d'une idole. Quand un contrat en or lui propose de rejoindre son groupe préféré, la décision est vite prise. Seulement, il n'est pas simple de cohabiter avec sept jeunes hommes, surtout quand le producteur a des idées malsaines pour rebooster leur popularité.
1. La compétition

Les coulisses sont sombres, froides, on y respire le stress de chaque participant. Je suis le prochain sur la liste, le candidat sur scène vient à peine de commencer et je sens déjà mon cœur me monter à la gorge. J'essuie ma transpiration, pour éviter de gâcher le travail de la maquilleuse. La musique Drop des BTS emplit tout l'espace sonore des environs, son rythme me fait vibrer et les voix des chanteurs m'enivrent. Le son aigue des violons passant dans mes oreilles me procure des frissons dans le dos. Le candidat a fait appel à une école de danse pour l'accompagner. Il a repris exactement la même chorégraphie quand dans le MV avec plus de sensualité. À ce niveau là de la compétition on ne peut pas parler d'erreur dans ses choix. On nous demande d'être beau à la vue et à l'ouïe, pas d'être les nouveau Mozart ou un chorégraphe de talent.

Mon costume me donne chaud, choisir le thème de l'hiver en été c'est innovant et en même temps stupide. Seulement, c'est la finale, je ne peux pas me contenter de faire ce qu'on attend de moi. Je ne demande pas une gloire éternelle ou une carrière longue et marquante. Si je pouvais ne serait-ce que chanter une chanson, tourner un MV, je pourrais dire que j'ai réussi. La dernière note au violon se joue, le candidat marque la pause. Sans un regard du jury, on lui fait signe de quitter la scène. Un technicien me pousse dessus, les jambes tremblantes je me met en position. C'est maintenant que je me pose la question, qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Dans un pays dont je ne connaissais pas la langue en arrivant, sur scène prêt à chanter dans une autre qui n'est ni la mienne ni la leur, pour espérer vivre l'espace d'un instant, ce que ressent ceux qui vivent cette aventure quotidiennement.

Je me mets en position, dos au jury. Les premières notes de Snow Man arrivent brusquement à mes oreilles. Je me sens crispé, mes mouvements sont hasardeux, je crois même avoir oublier le début de la chanson. Sans réfléchir, j'accomplis les pas, sans y penser les notes sortent de ma bouche. Maintenant, je me sens vivant, je n'ai plus besoin de but. Si cet instant durait une éternité il s'appellerait le bonheur. Ma boule au ventre disparaît pour ne laisser place qu'à celui que je suis vraiment. Je fais ma dernière pose, la musique s'arrête et comme pour le précédent on me fait juste signe de rejoindre ma loge.

Comme nous ne sommes plus que trois chacun à son espace. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre, le seul et unique prix est un contrat pour rejoindre un nouveau groupe. L'émission qui suit la compétition est un gros coup de pub pour le label, ça m'est égal, je veux juste vivre, même un instant. Je m'assois, face à mon miroir, mes mains recouvrant mon visage. Je suis fatigué de tout ça, cette mise en scène pour la télé et de tout ce travail pour sortir chaque semaine une nouvelle chanson, une nouvelle chorégraphie, un nouveau costume. En attendant les résultats, je me décide à réviser mes textes de Coréen. Au bout d'une demi heure quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Sans attendre d'y être invité le présentateur de l'émission, un caméraman et l'un des jurés rentrent dans ma loge. Je me lève rapidement de ma chaise et tente de remettre mon costume de manière présentable. Le présentateur s'approche de moi, pose une main sur mon épaule et me demande :

« Hadrien ! Alors, comment s'est passer cette aventure ?

\- C'était incroyable, jamais je n'aurais imaginé aller si loin. (Je regarde la caméra) Merci, à tout ceux qui m'ont soutenu même un instant !

\- Le moment est venu de connaître le vainqueur. Si je le pouvais je t'aurais choisis dès les auditions !

\- Je préfère perdre et me rappeler de ces quelques mois ici, plus tôt que l'inverse !

\- Laissons place au résultat. »

Le juré se met dans le champ de la caméra, me fixant avec un air chaleureux mais distant. Un vrai comédien, ça fait partie du job. Il me semble qu'il faisait partit d'un ancien groupe du label, aujourd'hui dissout. Il prend l'une de mes mains entre les siennes et me dit :

« Tu nous as offert des performances fantastiques. Un bel avenir se dessine pour toi. Cependant, aujourd'hui, quelqu'un a été meilleur que toi. Je suis désolé.

\- Merci, pour cette belle aventure. »

La caméra se coupe et tout ce petit monde sort de ma loge. Je me rassois face à mon miroir, la mine décomposée, perdu. Je ne sais plus où je suis, où je vais, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Mes jambes se tétanisent tendis qu'un brouillard envahit ma vision. Je pose ma tête entre mes bras et laisse mes sanglots s'échapper. Mes larmes coulent si vite qu'elles sont encore chaudes quand elles arrivent à mes lèvres. J'ai le nez bouché et ne peux plus respirer qu'en reniflant. J'ai tellement travaillé et rêvé pour rien, je ne demande qu'une seconde, une seule pour me sentir vivant. Au milieu de mes pleurs je n'entends pas la personne frapper à ma porte. À sa deuxième tentative, je décide de lever la tête et prend rapidement un mouchoir. Je l'invite à entrer, il s'agit du producteur du label. Je n'arrive pas à le regarder et plonge à nouveau mon regard dans le miroir. Mes yeux n'ont jamais été aussi rouges. Je suis perdu, quel con j'ai été de mettre tous mes espoirs dans ce concours ! Le producteur prend la place à côté de moi, je fais l'effort de me tourner vers lui, accoudé à la table et la tête appuyée contre ma main j'attend. Il prend une grande inspiration et me dit :

« Je tenais à préciser que, jusque là, vous nous avez proposé des prestations impeccables. Vous deviez gagner, si je n'en avais pas décidé autrement.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Vous avez le talent et la maitrise d'un professionnel, il serait contre productif de vous faire intégrer un groupe d'amateur. Ce serait gâcher votre carrière !

\- Au lieu de ça vous voulez que je n'en n'aie pas du tout ?!

\- Pour être direct je veux que vous rejoigniez l'un de nos groupes déjà existants.

\- (Je manque une respiration) Pardon ?!

\- Il est en baisse de popularité depuis quelques temps. Ce serait dommage pour les membres que tout s'arrête aujourd'hui, alors nos allons en ajouter un nouveau. Avec votre accord bien entendu !

\- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas une décision qui se prend à la légère.

\- Je comprends, tenez. (Il me tend une pochette cartonnée) Voici le contrat, prenez le temps de le lire et donnez moi votre réponse demain matin. Au revoir !

\- Demain ! »

Il ne me laisse pas plus le temps de protester et sort de la pièce en pianotant quelque chose sur son téléphone. Je prend une grande inspiration et tente de remettre les choses en ordre dans ma tête. Je prend la pochette face à moi et me décide à l'ouvrir, en plus du contrat il y a le mail et le numéro du producteur. Je range les documents et commence à me rhabiller, j'ai besoin de rentrer, de me poser. Avant de partir je dois faire un tour chez la maquilleuse pour quelques plans de fin et des photos pour les magazines. Cela prend bien plus de temps que prévu, certains journalistes se montrent très insistants auprès des candidats. Une fois la nuit tombée nous arrivons à monter dans le van qui nous est réservé. Il nous dépose généralement à la gare routière et de là chacun prend son propre chemin. Le voyage se fait en silence, il n'y a jamais eu d'ambiance quelconque entre nous, ce n'est pas ce soir que cela va changer.

Contrairement aux autres soir aucun de nous n'a eu le temps de ce changer ou de ce démaquiller. Nous sommes de vraies idoles ambulantes, aucun doute que nous ne passerons pas inaperçu. Enfin arrivés nous descendons et sans nous adresser un regard, partons chacun de notre côté. Il y a déjà quelques personnes à mon arrêt de bus. Comme prévu j'attire quelques regards, certains discrets d'autres volontairement insistants. D'une certaine manière cela me rassure sur mon physique, même si en ce moment j'ai du mal à l'accepter. Je décide de descendre à l'arrêt avant le mien. J'ai besoin de marcher et notre coach nous a donné quelques astuces au cas où nous deviendrions des stars. Qu'est ce que je raconte ?! Je me comporte comme si j'allais réellement intégrer un groupe professionnel ! Les yeux dans le vide, je marche lentement jusqu'à mon domicile.


	2. Une nouvelle vie

Une fois arrivé, je balance mes affaires en vrac et m'affale sur mon lit. Je sers mon oreiller entre mes bras, essayant de trouver un peu de réconfort et de paix. Mon regard est perdu dans l'immensité de la ville de Séoul qui s'étend à travers ma fenêtre. Je me sens sale et poisseux, je trouve donc le courage de me lever jusqu'à ma salle de bain. N'osant même pas me regarder dans le miroir je me débarbouille grossièrement avant de prendre une longue et chaude douche. Ayant pris appuie contre le mur, je laisse l'eau couler le long de mon dos. Je ne pense à rien, mon esprit divague et les questions s'enchainent dans ma tête. En ressortant de la salle de bain mon regard tombe sur la pochette. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je m'installe à mon bureau et me met à lire attentivement le contrat. En préface je découvre le nom du groupe, les Monsta X. Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine. Je me frotte les yeux, me pince à plusieurs reprises, je ne rêve pas. Ils veulent que j'intègre mon groupe préféré ! En prenant un peu de recul sur cette information je trouve le courage de lire la suite.

Il n'y a rien qui m'étonne vraiment, le label se charge de mon image publique et mon emploi du temps et totalement sous leur contrôle. Je tombe sur un chapitre qui, sur le coup, me fait sursauter. C'est sur la question du logement, tous les membres du groupe vivent dans le même appartement ! J'ai réussi à faire l'impasse le temps de lire, mais là je ne peux m'empêcher de m'imaginer avec eux au quotidien. Comme une illumination, je me rends compte qu'ils me trouvent au niveau de mes modèles. Et surtout je me rends compte que si je suis comme eux, alors ils sont comme moi. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, jusqu'à maintenant je ne les avais vu que comme des être inatteignable. La perspective de les rejoindre me fait prendre conscience que cela ressemble plus à une colocation que des vacances entre un fan et ses idoles. Pour la première fois, je les vois juste comme étant des jeunes comme moi. Cela me rassure un peu, et en même temps ça m'angoisse. Je n'ai aucun doute, je veux les rejoindre, c'est mon rêve. J'ai beau cherché une once de doute, en vain, ma décision est prise. Je fini de lire le contrat, j'attend tout de même le lendemain pour donner ma réponse. Je m'allonge dans mon lit, c'est maintenant que les questions m'envahissent. Vont ils m'apprécier ? Comment ça se passe si l'on ne s'entend pas ? Est ce que le public m'aimera ? La liste est encore longue et le sommeil met longtemps à venir.

Mon réveil sonne tôt ce matin, j'ai oublié de le désactiver. Non sans ressentir une pointe d'agacement, je me lève jusqu'à mon bureau où est posé le téléphone. Tant que j'y pense je le désactive pour le lendemain. Avançant à deux à l'heure je prépare mon petit déjeuner les yeux mis clos. Je me remémore petit à petit les éléments de la veille. Cela me fait peur, je préfèrerais fuir le plus loin possible et tout oublier. Je me redresse, face à ce contrat qui décidera de mon futur. J'ai besoin de précision, besoin de savoir ce qui m'attend. J'appelle l'accueil de l'agence et arrive à avoir un rendez vous en début d'après midi. Je passe le plus claire de la matinée à relire en boucle le contrat, cherchant toute les questions que je pourrais poser. Je ne me rends toujours pas compte, je vais intégrer un groupe de pro !

Je passe la majorité de la matinée à me renseigner sur l'agence. Les autres groupes qu'ils ont, les projets futurs. Je tombe sur quelques journaux peoples qui décortique chaque phrase pour tenter de deviner la vie privée des artistes. Et si ils ne devinent pas, ils inventent. Je ne compte plus le nombre de prétendus couples que je trouve. Le temps passe vite, je manque même d'oublier de manger avant d'aller à mon rendez-vous. Je me prépare rapidement un repas puis part directement de chez moi. Chez moi, pour combien de temps encore ? Je somnole un peu sur le trajet, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé une vraie nuit. Devant les portes de l'agence mes jambes refusent de bouger. C'est finalement la peur d'arriver en retard qui me pousse à rentrer dans le bâtiment. La jeune femme de l'accueil m'amène immédiatement au bureau du directeur. Elle toque à la porte et puis l'ouvre tout de suite après, m'invitant à entrer elle reste à l'extérieur et la referme derrière moi. Le directeur ne m'adresse aucune attention, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur il tape à une vitesse inhumaine. Il s'arrête subitement et tourne la tête dans ma direction. Il me sert la main puis m'invite à m'asseoir :

« Alors, vous avez déjà une réponse ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas refuser une telle proposition, cependant j'ai besoin de plus de détails.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Au niveau du logement comment cela ce présente t'il concrètement ?

\- Le groupe vie déjà dans une sorte de colocation. L'appartement est dans un quartier tranquille et bien situé. Chacun à sa propre chambre et plusieurs pièces peuvent être aménagé en plus. En plus du lieu de vie, il y a un jardin avec une piscine. Un étage et une cave, où on y trouve une salle d'enregistrement, de danse, de sport et un karaoké. Chaque chambre possède une salle de bain personnelle. Je précise également que si vous signez le contrat tout de suite vous emménagerez dès aujourd'hui. Votre recrutement s'est déjà fait savoir et je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque de vous faire envahir par les journalistes.

\- Je comprend, je souhaite savoir comment je serai présenter au public ?

\- Un MV est déjà en cours de production, ce sera le lancement du nouvel album. Ce ne sera pas votre première apparition mais cela officialisera votre appartenance au groupe. D'ailleurs avez vous compris le paragraphe du contra sur le droit à l'oubli ?

\- Justement non.

\- Beaucoup de mots pour dire peu de chose, la spécialité des labels. Pour résumer jusqu'au moment ou le MV sera officiellement public vous avez le droit de revenir sur votre décision. Nous savons que vous propulser chez des professionnels est compliqué pour un début de carrière. C'est pour cela qu'il y a une sorte de période d'essai. Nous sommes maîtres de votre image, si vous le désirez votre bref passage chez eux ne deviendra qu'une anecdote. Quand je dit maitre de votre image vous devez bien comprendre que pour que le public s'intéresse à vous nous devons faire certain choix pour vous dans votre vie privée, du moins celle qui est public. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire.

\- Vous contrôlerez ce que les médias distribueront sur moi, que ce soit vrai ou faux ?

\- Dans un sens, oui.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Si vous signez les autres membres du groupe vous expliqueront.

\- je n'aime pas vraiment ce flou.

\- C'est pour cela que j'insiste sur ce point, vous pouvez partir quand vous voudrez ! Le temps de faire le MV vous en avez largement pour vous faire une opinons. »

Je ne suis pas satisfait de cette réponse. Cependant le compromis me paraît correct. Je continue de le questionner sur des détails administratifs. À la fin de l'entretien ma décision est prise. Je prends un stylo et signe le contrat ainsi qu'un double pour moi. Le directeur me dit qu'une voiture m'attend devant l'entrée pour m'aider à déménager. Je trouve effectivement un chauffeur qui vient à ma rencontre dans le hall et m'amène dans une voiture de marque. Je viens à peine de commencer et je me sens déjà comme un VIP.

Le voyage jusque chez moi se fait rapidement. Le chauffeur m'aide à emballer le peu que je possède dans cet appartement. Il n'est pas très bavard mais sympathique tout de même. Après avoir réglé quelques affaires avec le proprio, il m'amène à mon nouveau chez moi. Nous montons mes cartons jusqu'au dernière étage. Le reste est plein de bureaux et de salles de travail, permettant au groupe de sortir le moins possible. Le chauffeur s'arrête devant une porte, sort une clé et l'ouvre. Le hall est un petit couloir, au bout de celui-ci ce trouve le salon et sur ma droite une cuisine ouverte. Une grande baie vitrée donne sur un immense jardin ensoleillé. Tout est grand, il y a largement assez de place pour loger un régiment. Sur la gauche un long couloir s'étend avec plusieurs portes, donnant surement sur les chambres. Sur ma droite un escalier monte est descend. On me guide au milieu du couloir, coté jardin. Il m'invite à entrer, la chambre est blanche, simple, j'aurais toute fois le droit de faire ma déco. Nous déposons mes affaires et retournons dans le salon. Le chauffeur m'aide à régler les démarches administratives. Tout de suite après il me salue et quitte l'appartement.


	3. Min Hyuk

Je me retrouve seul dans ce grand espace. Je me dirige lentement vers ma chambre encore vide. Je me mets à déballer mes cartons, comme je souhaite avoir des murs bleus, j'attendrais pour accrocher mes posters. Il y a une feuille sur le bureau qui est enfaite un questionnaire sur ce qu'il y aurai à changer, je pourrais donc évoquer la couleur des murs. Je commence déjà à ranger mes vêtements dans l'armoire incrustée dans le mur ainsi que mes affaires dans ma salle de bain. Je retourne ensuite dans le salon, l'appartement est vide, normalement le reste du groupe rentre tard ce soir. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de les attendre, je ne sais même pas si j'en ai pour les rencontrer. Une idée me vient en tête, je me rends dans la cuisine et chercher les ingrédients qui me serons nécessaire. Heureusement je les trouve tous, rien de mieux pour se faire bien voir qu'une tarte au citron meringué maison. C'est la seule chose que je sais préparer de tête et à peu près correctement. Après avoir mis au four ce qui ressemble à une tarte au citron et nettoyé le plan de travail, je m'installe sur le canapé et attend la fin de la cuisson. Je suis fatigué, j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru toute la journée.

La sonnerie du four me réveil. Je me sens lourd et pesant. Comme si une force invisible me retenait. J'ai cette étrange impression d'être enlacé, l'esprit à moitié endormi, je me sens bien dans cette chaleur qui m'enveloppe. Je commence à reprendre conscience de l'endroit où je me trouve mais cet emprisonnement ne diminue pas. La panique me prend, aucuns de mes membres ne peut bouger, je suis immobilisé. D'un coup il y a un mouvement brusque sur le canapé, ma tête s'enfouille dans un oreiller et j'entends des pas légers détaler. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration je me redresse. Les pas se dirigeaient vers le jardin. Tremblant je m'approche de la porte vitrée qui se trouve ouverte, contrairement à tout à l'heure. La sonnerie du four me brise presque les tympans, je me précipite dans la cuisine et l'éteint. Je sors la tarte qui, du coup, a pu bien dorer. Je n'ai pas oublié la chose qui me tenait à l'instant. Je passe le pas de la porte du jardin, j'entends un bruissement dans le buisson près de moi. Je m'accroupis et vois une petite truffe dépasser. Un pelage blanc se détache du feuillage, puis pas à pas un chat se dévoile à moi.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et d'agacement à mon égard. J'ai paniqué à cause d'un chat. Je mets ma tête dans mes mains, je me désespère tout seul. L'animal se redresse et fait quelques pas dans ma direction. Quand je m'accroupi il commence à se frotter contre moi. Ses grands yeux jaunes me fixent tendrement, je passe ma main dans son pelage. Sa douceur est parfois perturbée par des tâches de boues sèches :

« Où est ce que t'es allé trainer toi ?! »

Sans même un miaulement de réponse, il fait un sursaut. Il s'éloigne de moi à petits bonds, comme si il avait vu un fantôme. J'en étais sûr, les chats vivent dans un univers parallèle. Je me redresse et m'étire, mes muscles se détendent, je retourne dans la cuisine. Après quelques arrangements, ma tarte est finalement déposée sur la table de la salle à manger, bien en évidence. Si ils la voient avant moi, cela les mettra dans de bonne disposition pour me rencontrer. Le soleil commence à décliner, je ne ressens pas vraiment de fatigue. Déambulant dans l'immense appartement, je me retrouve dans la salle de karaoké. Un micro en main, j'allume le projecteur et me mets à réfléchir sur ce dont j'ai besoin de chanter. Tout est allé si vite, sans pause pour me permettre de réellement réfléchir. Je me sens flotter sur un petit nuage perdu dans un vide infini. Mon choix se penche sur une musique simple, qui pour moi, dégage les émotions que j'ai en ce moment. History Maker de Dean Fujioka.

Les premières notes de clavecin me font sursauter. Je commence à faire les premiers pas de danse et ma voix se met à vibrer dans ma gorge, tout comme mon corps. Les paroles me viennent toutes seules, je les ai tellement répétées. Le clip projeté est celui de l'opening de Yuri on ice, qui utiliser cette musique. La glace me manque, le froid de l'hiver, la neige. Cette sensation de liberté quand je glisse avec mes patins. Si ce milieu n'était pas aussi compétitif, je souhaiterai en faire parti. Je tiens la dernière note avant de laisser le silence envahir l'espace. Je me sens épuisé, comme après un marathon. Vers la porte du karaoké, j'entends de légers applaudissements. Je me fige sur le champ et me tourne lentement dans cette direction. Je vois un jeune homme, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte.

Ses cheveux blancs argentés tombent jusqu'à ses sourcils bruns. Ses yeux presque noirs me fixent d'une intensité indescriptible. Je me sens dénudé face à ce regard, comme si la totalité de mes muscles étaient partis et que seul un élastique qui me relie a lui me tiens debout. Mes lèvres entrouvertes ne laissent passer aucun son, chez lui non plus d'ailleurs. Après cette surprise je réalise qui ce trouve en face de moi. Min Hyuk, l'un des membres du groupe. Je reconnais son air angélique et mélancolique. Sauf que maintenant il dégage une sorte de désir. Je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Je fais juste la connaissance, un peu étrange, de mon collègue ! Alors pourquoi mon cœur me fait si mal ? Pourquoi ma gorge s'assèche-t-elle ? Et surtout pourquoi ai-je envie de me retrouver dans ses bras ?!

Il se décolle de son point d'appui et fait quelques pas lentement vers moi. Par réflexe je m'éloigne et percute un fauteuil. Il continue d'avancer, et moi, à force de me pencher en arrière, je tombe sur le fauteuil et fini assis. Cela ne l'arrête pas, j'ai les mains accrochées aux accoudoirs et n'ose pas détourner le regard. J'y lis de la tendresse et cette envie qui semble l'enivrer. Sans me quitter des yeux, il m'attrape les poignets et les maintiens en place. Sa peau frôle légèrement la mienne. Le temps de cet instant mon cœur rate un battement ou bat plus vite, je n'arrive pas à identifier cette sensation. Il pose un genou entre mes jambes, rapprochant encore plus son corps du mien, ainsi que nos visages. Mes yeux sont plantés dans les siens, c'est comme si mon cœur se faisait transpercer par son regard. Je ferme instinctivement les yeux, l'une de ses mains glisse sur mon bras. Elle frôle mon cou, me coupant le souffle. Je sens sa respiration m'effleurer, son visage passe à côté du mien et ses lèvres se rapprochent de mon oreille. Il me murmure, presque imperceptiblement :

« Désolé. »

Il passe une main derrière le fauteuil et semble attraper quelque chose. Il y exerce une force, serrant nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Mon visage et enfouille dans son cou, ses chevaux me chatouille le front et son parfum m'enivre. Ses notes sucrées me chatouille les narines. Mes bras tremblent j'ai envie de le serrer dans contre moi, d'embrasser son cou, de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux. J'entend un clic, la pression de nos corps à diminuée et presque imperceptiblement je sens ses lèvres frôler mon cou une fraction de seconde.


	4. La vérité ?

Quelque chose se détache derrière le fauteuil, tout de suite après Min Hyuk s'éloigne de moi, il se lève et me dit :

« Je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé !

\- (En reprenant mon souffle) Je ne comprends pas… »

Il désigne un coin de la salle, au plafond est accroché une caméra de surveillance, visiblement éteinte. Je lui adresse un regard dubitatif, qu'est ce qu'il essaye de me faire comprendre ? D'un coup, ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrent en grand. Il cache son visage dans ses mains et me réponds :

« Merde ! J'avais oublié ! T'es pas au courant ! (Il murmure) Fallait pas…

\- (Je me lève, plus maitre de moi même que tout à l'heure) Maintenant que tu l'as dis, je peux savoir c'était quoi ça ?

\- (Il se frotte les yeux) Monte, je vais t'expliquer. »

J'emboite le pas de Min Hyuk dans les escaliers. Je me rappelle soudain de qui il est, Min Hyuk. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où dans les MV, j'ai pris pour moi les regards qu'il lançait à la caméra, les paroles qu'il prononçait. Le voir en vrai, si près me ramène à la réalité. C'est du cinéma, touts ses moments je les aie inventé, sauf celui-ci. Je suis encore sous le choc de ce qui vient de se passer. Nous nous retrouvons au salon, je ne sais pas trop où me mettre, lui semble être à l'aise dans cet environnement. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire je m'adosse au mur le plus proche, les mains dans le dos. Min Hyuk s'approche du canapé, son téléphone vibre. Après avoir poussé un soupir d'exaspération il s'installe et décroche. Il ne dit que des petites phrases et des onomatopées, impossible de savoir l'objet de cet appel. Pendant ce temps je regarde un peu autour de moi, cet appartement est tellement blanc que je me crois aux anges, la présence de Min Hyuk aide beaucoup. Mes yeux se posent sur ma tarte au citron meringuée. Pourquoi pas…En fouillant je trouve deux assiettes, deux cuillères et je coupe le même nombre de parts de tarte. Min Hyuk semble avoir oublié ma présence, toujours au téléphone, il ne dit rien, se main recouvre tout son visage, impossible de deviner ses émotion. Sauf grâce à un léger tremblement de la main qui laisse apparaître celui de ses lèvres. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'interpréter ces signes sans le connaître, mais cela ressemble à de la tristesse.

Il fini par poser le téléphone, ou plus tôt le jeter sur le fauteuil à côté de lui. Cela me fait sursauter, après une grande inspiration je m'approche tout sourire et lui tend une assiette. Il lui faut quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que je me tenais près de lui. Il fixe l'assiette, surpris puis lève les yeux vers moi. Son regard plonge à nouveau dans le mien et instantanément je me retrouve dans le même état que tout à l'heure. Mon cœur se fait transpercer par ses yeux noirs, j'ai l'impression d'y plonger, d'être aspiré dans un tourbillon au milieu de ses iris. Et pourtant je vois quand même sa bouche entre ouverte, il est si mignon et paraît si fragile, pourtant c'est lui qui mène la danse dans mon corps. Tout à l'heure je n'ai pu que les frôler, maintenant j'ai envie de glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux, poser sa tête contre mon torse et le garder juste pour moi. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive, je fantasme sur un gars que je viens de rencontrer ! On ne s'est même pas vraiment présenter ! Je crois le connaître, mais ce n'est qu'une illusion, tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant n'était que du cinéma et je le sais depuis le début. Alors pourquoi ce regard que j'ai tant espérer avoir m'est en ce moment adressé ?

Lors d'une seconde de lucidité, je me frotte le visage et me reprend totalement, du moins en partie. Min Hyuk prend les assiettes de mes mains, nos doigts se frôlent, un courant passe entre nos deux corps et portant je n'ai pas mal. Reprend toi Hadrien, tu vas travailler avec lui et les autres, ce n'est pas le moment de faire ta crise de fan-boy ! À ce niveau là on peut même dire fan-girl… Il se décale sur le canapé et m'invite à m'assoir à côté de lui. Tremblant, je m'avance et m'installe sur le divan. Il entame enfin la conversation :

« Encore une fois, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé en bas. J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas au courant. Normalement tu aurais dû avoir l'information demain, pendant le rendez vous avec le manageur. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.

\- (« Je ne t'en veux pas, j'en redemande ! » Il faut vraiment que je me calme) J'avoue être un peu perturbé, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Au faite, (je tends la main) je m'appel Hadrien !

\- (Il me serre la main) Enchanté, Min Hyuk. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! (Je viens de me rendre compte qu'on se tutoie depuis tout à l'heure)

\- Je te dois des explications du coup. (Il laisse un temps) On a quelques problèmes niveau popularité en ce moment. C'est pour cela qu'on t'a engagé. Sauf que le manager pense que ce ne sera pas suffisant. C'est pourquoi il a eu l'idée… (Il avale sa salive, comme si c'était impossible de prononcer ces mots, il murmure) Aller je me lance… C'est pourquoi, il nous a demandé à nous sept de faire comme si… On était à fond sur toi.

\- Pardon !

\- Oui c'est totalement con et je comprends que tu leur en veuille. En même temps, c'est sûr qu'après la diffusion de ces images on aura un regain de popularité et nous pourrons continuer notre carrière encore un certain temps. Tout vas bien, du moment qu'il n'y a pas de camera, même celle de surveillance, on peut être normal. »

J'ai quelque chose dans ma poitrine qui se sert. Pendant quelques secondes j'ai vécu un rêve, mon plus grand fantasme était réel. Je me sens tout d'un coup pris d'une baisse d'énergie, mes épaules se baissent, ma respiration devient lente, c'est comme si je me réveillais d'un rêve parfait. Je n'ai qu'un souhait y retourner, cela me paraissait si vrai, si sincère. Comme une claque, Min Hyuk m'a montré la réalité, c'est du cinéma, je ne suis que le protagoniste d'un harem pourri. Je n'aurai été engagé que pour faire baver des ados devant une téléréalité. Et pourtant, pourtant, j'en étais parfaitement conscient en signant pour devenir une idole, je ne pensais juste pas que cela prendrait de telles proportions. C'est pour cela ce « droit à l'oubli », il ne voulait pas que je sois au courant dès le début pour que les autres me fasse ça sans que je comprenne. Ce n'est pas totalement con, c'est carrément pervers ! Ce n'est que le début et j'ai déjà envie d'utiliser mon seul droit. En même temps c'est mon rêve, je veux le vivre même un peu, même dans ces conditions. Je dois juste garder l'esprit clair et ne pas oublier que tout est faux, j'espère qu'en dehors de ça on va bien s'entendre. Décider à répondre, je me lance :

« Maintenant que je suis au courant, ce sera des mises en scènes qu'on pourra prévoir ?

\- Le problème c'est que tu n'es pas sensé être au courant. Ne t'en fait pas je vais essayer de trouver un moyen pour que tu « l'apprennes » par accident, ou du moins que ce ne soit pas de notre faute directement. On risque des privilèges durement gagné. Même quand tu le sauras officiellement je ne sais pas si on trouvera le temps de parler de ça en dehors de la caméra, mais on peut se murmurer des indications à l'oreille.

\- C'est beaucoup à digérer d'un coup.

\- Je sais, ça n'a pas été aussi violent pour nous ! (Il m'adresse un sourire et passe sa main derrière sa tête en mode gêner. Il me met du baume au cœur) Au faite, elle est super bonne cette tarte tu l'as acheté où ?

\- (Je me replie un peu sur moi, n'étant pas habitué aux compliments de mes idoles) C'est moi qui l'ai faite.

\- Et bien merci. »

En disant cela il se rapproche de moi et passe un bras derrière mes épaules. Un frisson me prend là où sa peau frôle la mienne et se repend dans tout mon corps. Une pique se plante dans mon cœur, c'est du moins ce que je ressens. Je fuis son regard, lui prend mon menton entre ses doigts et sans mal tourne mon visage vers lui. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si proche. Je ne vois que ses yeux plongeant dans les miens, son regard dévia à un moment vers ma bouche. Mes jambes se resserrent instinctivement, mes bras me servent de brassière autour de mon torse. Ses lèvres roses sont entrouvertes, son nez frôle presque le mien. Je sens sa chaleur se rependre sur moi. Mon équilibre se perd un peu, il en profite pour m'allonger doucement sur le canapé. Tout son poids est sur moi, je suis paralysé. Son souffle est léger et chaud sur mon visage. Il approche ses lèvres de mon oreille et me murmure :

« Caméra dans l'angle à gauche, je ne vais pas pouvoir la débrancher. Alors, repousse moi doucement et retourne dans ta chambre. »


	5. Le vrai du faux

La réalité vient de me donner une claque, c'est du cinéma. Pourtant cela me paraît si vrai, il me semble tellement sincère. En une seconde la douceur fait place à de la rage, je lui en veux de me faire ressentir cela pour de faux. Et en même temps c'est son métier, et le mien. Je ne veux pas être torturé plus longtemps, donc je lui obéis. Ma main se pose sur son torse, je sens sa respiration lente et en parallèle son cœur accélère. Ma gorge s'assèche quand ses yeux croisent les miens. Je remarque le point rouge de la caméra et retrouve mes esprits. Comme il me là demandé, je le pousse tout en accompagnant son mouvement. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais, cette proximité me fait perdre la tête. J'ai une gêne tout autour de mon corps, comme si il manquait quelque chose. Il manque ses bras qui m'enlacent, j'ai besoin d'enfouir ma tête dans son cou, de le sentir me serrer contre lui. Sans m'en rendre compte, je ne m'arrête pas de le pousser. Finalement il se retrouve allonger et moi au dessus de lui. Je réalise seulement ce que je viens de faire, je sens mes joues se rougir, mon cœur accélérer et la honte m'envahir. Je commence à perdre l'équilibre, par réflexe je pose ma main sue le divan pour ne pas tomber, juste à côté de la tête de Min Hyuk. Je n'ose même plus le regarder dans les yeux.

Je me donne une claque mentale et me lève brusquement, sans un regard je fonce dans le couloir et rejoins ma chambre. Malgré que mon esprit soit encore brouillé je remarque le point rouge d'une caméra dans le coin de la pièce. Il ne me laisse vraiment aucune intimité ! Adossé sur la porte, j'entends des pas arriver dans ma direction et une voix s'échapper du couloir :

« Je suis désolé, apparemment ce n'est pas suffisant. (Je reste silencieux) J'ai une idée de mise en scène, pas besoin que tu ouvres la porte. On va tout les deux se laisser glisser dos à la porte et s'asseoir en même temps, ça devrai rendre bien à l'image. »

Depuis quand il est au courant pour avoir des idées à foisons ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et c'est mieux que de le laisser rentrer. Je donne un petit coup sur la porte pour lui donner le départ. J'entend le fixions de son t-shirt sur la porte, je reproduit le mouvement qu'il m'a décrit. Mon haut se lève légèrement, dans une autre situation je l'aurait immédiatement remis en place sauf que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils veulent. J'imagine que de l'autre côté le même phénomène doit également ce produire. Une image vient d'apparaître à mon esprit, mon cœur fait un sursaut, si cela continu je vais avoir un arrêt cardiaque. J'ai envie de cacher mon visage dans mes mains, ce que je me retiens de faire. Je jette un coup d'œil vers la caméra et attend que le point rouge s'éteigne, ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver. Sa voix résonne de l'autre côté de la porte

« Hadrien, tu as une belle voix. »

Sans attendre de réponse je l'entends se relever et partir, sa chaleur a même quitter mon dos. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, à quel point on était proche et pourtant séparés. Cette absence me brûle Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'espère qu'un peu d'eau sur le visage me permettra de reprendre mes esprits, sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Mes mains tremblent, tout le reste de mon corps est mou, comme si il me manquait quelque chose pour tenir debout. Avant de le rencontrer tout allait bien, alors pourquoi maintenant je ressens ça ? C'est ridicule, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve et à chaque fois que j'essaye de me réveiller j'y suis plongé de force. Je ne ressens plus que les battements de mon cœur et le tournis que j'ai dans la tête. C'est le genre d'histoire que j'imaginais le soir avant de dormir pas la réalité. J'ai peur de la suite, si cela doit être comme ça avec tout, je n'ose même pas y penser. Cela doit être aussi difficile pour eux que pour moi. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, d'un côté c'est une occasion en or, de l'autre je signe pour plusieurs années de ça maximum.

J'y réfléchis en prenant une douche et je n'arrive à aucune conclusion satisfaisante. Si encore cela me dégoutait le choix serai simple, seulement là j'en redemande presque. Je me change les idées en prenant un manga et tente de m'endormir après un chapitre. Toutes ses idées me trottent dans la tête, je ne parviens même pas à somnoler. Des images arrivent dans mon esprit que je tente de faire fuir en enfouissant mon visage dans l'oreiller. En même temps je me pose un e question, jusqu'où ils iront ? À quoi sont t'ils prêts de faire avec moi pour préserver leur carrière, car c'est cela qui est en jeu. C'est d'ailleurs bizarre que j'ai autant de liberté pour quelque chose qui va définir leur vie et la mienne quand j'y pense.

Au bout de plusieurs heures j'entends du bruit dans le couloir. Plusieurs personnes sont entrain de d'approcher. Des voix s'élèvent de ce groupe :

« Enfin, j'ai cru qu'il ne nous laisserai jamais rentré.

\- Il ne fallait pas prendre de risque.

\- Je sais, même nous ont a pas un eu un recrutement aussi brute. À t'es là, tu vas te faire engueuler demain.

\- C'est bon, je me débrouille (Je reconnais la voix de Min Hyuk, j'ai du mal à distinguer les autres. Pourtant j'ai passer des heures à les entendre)

\- C'est pas là sa chambre ?

\- C'est vrai, il n'y a que toi qui sais à quoi il ressemble. (Il y a un claquement près de ma porte)

\- Je vous interdit de vous approchez de lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, t'es amoureux ?

\- (Il y a un silence avant sa réponse) Laissez le tranquille !

\- Pas besoin de nous regarder comme ça, après tout il va bien devoir si faire si il veut rester. »

J'ai soudainement l'impression d'être une proie qui doit se laisser faire par des prédateurs pour survivre. Je me plonge encore plus dans ma couverture, comme pour me protéger. Il y a du mouvement derrière ma porte, je ne sais comment ils ont réussi à dégager Min Hyuk et j'entends la poigné se baisser discrètement. Je reste complètement pétrifié et force mes yeux à rester fermés. La lumière du couloir passe sur mon visage, j'essaie de le laisser stoïque, ils vont vite partir :

« Plutôt mignon.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- C'est différent, lui il a quelque chose de naturel.

\- En tout cas celui que sera le plus proche de lui verra sa popularité grimper en flèche.

\- C'est bon, vous l'avez vu, maintenant foutez lui la paix.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu te calmes, qu'est se qu'il a fait pour te mettre dans cet état ? »

Aucun réponse, la porte se referme je peux enfin souffler. Pourtant impossible de bouger, comme une intuition que ce n'est pas fini. Il y a d'autres portes qui s'ouvrent et se referment. Puis des voix plus clament se dégagent du silence instauré :

« Tu n'vas pas te coucher.

\- J'ai un truc à faire. »

Après un temps une dernière porte se referme et la mienne s'ouvre à nouveau. J'entends des pas se rapprocher de moi. Impossible d'ouvrir les yeux, je suis tétanisé, mon cœur bat trop vite. Il est juste à côté de moi, il s'est accroupi. Son souffle chaud pousse mes cheveux sur mon visage. Sans que j'aie le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive, ses lèvres viennent se poser sur les miennes. Il y a une douceur infini dans ce baiser, il n'y a que nous dans ce monde le temps de ses quelques seconde. Une chaleur se repend dans mon corps. Je ne ressens que lui, si près de moi. Cela me paraît si sincère que j'en oublie toute la mascarade qui se joue en coulisse. Ce qui m'a paru une éternité n'était qu'une petite seconde, rien qu'a nous. Je me sens obligé d'ouvrir les yeux, je veux le voir. Mes paupières papillonnent. Il se lève brusquement et soulève ma couverture pour me la mettre sur la tête. Le temps que j'en sorte il a déjà claqué ma porte. Je me précipite vers celle ci, malgré que je n'ai pas dormi je me sens engourdi et arrive difficilement à la porte, le temps d'en entendre une autre s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Le couloir est sombre, dans ce noir je commence à paniquer, ne sachant plus où aller. La lumière s'allume enfin, mais pas grâce à moi. Je me retourne lentement et pousse un soupir de soulagement devant Min Hyuk j'avais peur de tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il me regarde surpris :

« Tout va bien.

\- Oui juste une drôle d'impression. (Très dôle j'en ris encore) »

Je me rends compte que je n'avais jamais embrassé un homme jusqu'à maintenant ! Alors ça va être ça, ils vont me voler toute mes première fois. Je ne vais tout de même pas leur dire que je suis ignorant de toute relation amoureuse. Je préférerai me concentrer sur ma carrière plutôt que de laisser une petite amie en France. Je crois qu'il sent mon trouble. Il s'approche lentement de moi, hésitant il tend ses bras. Sans hésiter j'avance et pose ma tête contre son torse. Je m'en fous si c'est faux ou vrai, j'ai besoin d'être dans ses bras, pas ceux d'un autre. Il les enroulent autour de moi et pose son menton sur mon épaule. Je ne pleure pas mais des larmes viennent imbiber son t-shirt. J'ignore combien de temps cela à duré, comment nous nous sommes quittés. Je me suis juste endormi paisiblement.


	6. Won Ho

Mon réveil sonne, comme toujours, à la même heure. Hier était une journée tellement remplie que je n'ai pas eu de temps mais ce matin je suis motivé à aller à la salle. Sauf que dans mon calcul j'ai oublié un détail, il y a une salle juste en bas. Du coup j'ai trente minutes d'avance sur mon emploi du temps. Ma salle habituelle est plutôt loin d'ici, je ne vais pas me priver, en plus à cette heure ci je ne devrais croiser personne. D'ailleurs je devrais résilier mon abonnement, quoique si je craque je serai bien content de retrouver mon appart et ma salle. Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis à ce qui va se passer si je quitte brusquement le groupe. Quand j'ai vu l'administration avec le chauffeur il m'a dis qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes si je veux rentrer, je n'ai même plus a payer le loyer en attendant. C'était trop beau, pourquoi je n'ai pas vu l'entourloupe ?

Chassant ces idées de ma tête je me lève pour profiter d'une matinée calme. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que je vais faire où même comment je vais rencontrer les autres membres ? Rien que d'y penser je me sens pris d'une angoisse. J'ouvre discrètement ma porte et me dirige vers la cuisine, l'appartement est drôlement calme comparé au bouquant d'hier soir. Hier soir, le soir où l'on m'a donner mon premier… Aucune lèvre masculine ne s'était jamais posé sur les miennes. Qui était-ce ? Il a pris soin de cacher son identité, donc ce n'est pas Min Hyuk ou alors son but était de me faire douter. Il y a sept suspects, pourquoi ils auraient fait ça ? Je me rappelle qu'ils sont rentrés dans ma chambre alors que j'étais sensé dormir. Donc ça va être ça, une guerre pour m'avoir ? Je me mets une claque mentale, c'est totalement ridicule. C'est du cinéma, il a du voir qu'une caméra était allumée et il en a profité avant de regretter.

C'est trop de questions qui arrivent après seulement une journée et je crains que ce ne soit que le début. J'essaye de me changer les idées en me préparant mon petit déjeuner. Je commence à préparer une omelette soufflée, c'est une recette que j'ai apprit en regardant Food War. Je cherche le robot pour faire les blancs en neige, mais je viens de penser que ça va faire un bruit de malade et donc réveiller les autres. Je pousse un soupir et me résous à les battre à la main. Mon bras a mal d'avance, finalement aujourd'hui sera le jour des jambes à la salle. Maintenant que je suis lancé je ne vais pas jeter ce que j'ai déjà préparé. Pendant que je bats les blancs, j'entends une porte s'ouvrir dans le couloir. Le stress monte instantanément et mon cœur se serre. Tout va bien, c'est un collègue, reste naturel. Facile à dire, pour décompresser je bats les œufs plus vite et risque d'en renverser. Au lieu de risquer d'afficher un sourire de psychopathe je baisse les yeux sur me préparation qui s'est transformer en tsunami. J'entends des pas venir vers moi ainsi qu'un bâillement. La personne arrive dans la pièce, je ne vois pas bien son visage, trop concentré sur ce qu'il y a dans mon bol. Avec un air étonné dans la voix j'entends :

« Bonjour !

\- Bonjour. (Je souffle pour me calmer) Désolé je n'ai pas envie de les rater. »

Je sens déjà mon bras droit tétaniser par la répétition de ce mouvement. Même mon visage se déforme par l'effort, je ne me souvenais que cela prenne autant de temps. La personne se place à côté de moi, je m'efforce de calmer mon cœur déjà impatiens de ce qui peut arriver. Malgré la douleur j'accélère les battements de mes œufs, comme pour remplacer les miens. Peu importe qui c'est, ils ont tous quelque chose de particulier qui me met dans tous mes états. Je l'entends à côté de moi me dire d'un ton doux mais autoritaire :

« Je vais prendre le relai. »

Sans rien répondre je lui tends le bol et le fouet. Il les attrape immédiatement et reprend mon travail. Je me permet de lever légèrement la tête pour découvre l'identité de mon interlocuteur. Mes yeux s'agrandissent, je reconnais le regard brun et le visage oval de Won Ho, celui que j'ai toujours préféré entre les sept. Mon cœur dance et mes oreilles se remémorent ses paroles dans White Love. Il porte un débardeur et un jogging tout comme moi. Les blancs en neige sont fait, je m'empresse de faire la suite de la recette quand la première omelette est sur le feu je demande timidement :

« Je te fait une part ? (Ça me fait tout drôle de le tutoyer)

\- S'il te plait »

Je préparer une autre poêle sur le feu et lance la cuisson. Les deux omelettes sont à peu près finies en même temps, c'est le genre de trucs qui se mange rapidement si non elles retombent. Je fais un rapide dressage et nous nous installons sur le bar de la cuisine pour manger. Avant tout le me présente :

« Hadrien Crew, enchanté !

\- Won Ho. (Je sais parfaitement qui tu es hanteur de mes nuits !) »

J'entame donc ma part de petit déjeuner. Heureusement j'avais prévu deux portions pour moi, vu que c'est un plat léger. Je suis fier de moi le soufflé est bien monté je retrouve ce gout fondant et sucré que j'aime temps. J'observe du coin de l'œil la réaction de Won Ho. Après la premier bouché il mâche lentement. Ses sourcils blonds se dressent et ses yeux s'agrandissent. Il reprend immédiatement une bouché et mange presque trop vite. J'en déduit qu'il a apprécié, la question c'est est-ce qu'il va me le dire ? D'un côté ça créerait un rapprochement de l'autre la caméra du salon est éteinte. J'évite de me prendre la tête, après tout ce serai ce genre de situation qui ne serai pas normal, là je peux profiter d'un petit déjeuner normal avec un collègue. Sur lequel j'ai déjà fantasmé certes mais quand même j'ai passé l'âge de ses amourettes. Il jette de temps en temps des regards dans ma direction, ce qui m'intimide. Si l'on m'avait dit ça il y a une semaine, que je mangerai au côté d'une de mes idoles dans le plus grand des calmes, je lui conseillerai d'aller se faire soigner. Il me demande au bout d'un moment :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ?

\- Séance de sport matinal, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres créneaux fiables dans la journée. Et toi ?

\- Idem. (Il se tourne vers moi et m'adresse un sourire, sur le coup je suis surprit) Désolé si j'ai l'aire cadavérique, le matin ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour me rencontrer.

\- Dans ce cas, je préféré prévenir je ne suis pas très bavard, du matin au soir.

\- Parce que tu l'es la nuit ? »

Ce sous entendu me laisse sans voix, en plus dit d'une voix si envoutante. Je fixe la caméra, éteinte. Peux être que comme je ne suis pas censé être au courant il joue tout le temps ce rôle. Finalement je ne vais pas passer une matinée normale. Je change de sujet :

« Il y a un programme spéciale pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Dans ton cas tu as rendez vous avec Show Nu ce matin à dix heure, dans la salle de dance. Il va te monter le début de la chorée pour le prochain MV. Midi on mange et cette après midi à treize heure tu rejoins Ki Hyun pour qu'il t'enseigne les paroles et la musique, donc dans la salle de musique. Et ce soir on a tous rendez vous avec le producteur pour parler de comment on va te présenter au publique. »

En voilà un point qui m'inquiète, comment ça va se passer ? Est-ce que les fans vont m'aimer ? Si non qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Encore plus de questions tourbillonnent dans ma tête. Won Ho me sors de mes tourments :

« Bon, je ne vais quand même pas faire la séance tout seul ? »

Je lui réponds par un grand sourire. Je le vois fixer attentivement mes lèvres. Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts et pose son pouce sur ma lèvre inférieure. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir ni de me rendre compte de son changement de comportement. Une seule question restes parmi toute les précédentes, était-ce lui hier soir ? Pour l'instant tout porte à croire que oui. Il avance son autre main vers mon visage et la pose sur ma joue, le sien se rapproche. Son regard brun foncer est intense, sa simple présence m'emprisonne et m'empêche de me débattre. Ma raison me dit de résister, mon désir, mon corps et tout ce qui fait mon être me dit le contraire. Il entrouvre ma bouche d'un geste simple et doux. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi il approche un doigt de celle ci et me gratte une dent, là je suis dubitatif. Puis il s'éloigne un peu et s'essuie sur un torchon :

« Tu avais un bout d'omelette entre les dents.

\- Heu… Merci. »

J'hésite, c'était un moment intense, mais finalement… Finalement je commence à vraiment me rendre compte qu'ils sont humains, ils ne peuvent pas être juste parfaits. Won Ho son problème c'est qu'il cure les dents des autre. Du coup je ne peux pas m'empêcher de demander :

« Tu fais ça avec tout le monde ?

\- Non, avec toi ça me paressais normal, comme si… (Comme si on était en couple depuis des mois !)

\- On va à la salle ?

\- Oui, tu as raison. »

Je descends les marches à sa suite, nous arrivons dans la salle et entamons directement les échauffements. Je sais que j'ai dit que je ferrais les jambes mais cette rencontre autour de la muscu mérite plus. Nous commençons donc par une série d'alter. J'essaye à un moment d'augmenter d'un cran mon poids maximum, sans succès, j'ai encore du boulot. On se motive à faire quelques abdos avant d'enchainer les tractions. Je ne compte plus les fous rire que nous avons eu que ce soit nos failles ou des pics qu'on se lance pour se motiver. En quelques minutes nous avons réussi à crée une certaine complicité. Après avoir repris notre souffle on s'attaque aux tractions. Il s'y colle en premier, de mon côté je surveille ses mouvements et l'encourage. Il les fait comme au Cros fit, ça explique la musculature de son dos et de ses épaules. Je le vois travailler depuis tout à l'heure sans fléchir, ce mec ne connaît pas le principe d'endurance limiter. Il enchaine les vas et vient à une vitesse fulgurante tout en contrôlant le moindre de ses muscles. Une fois sa série terminée c'est à mon tour, je vais avoir l'air ridicule après lui. Je me ressaisis après tout personne ne commence au niveau cent. Après quelques premières tractions mes muscles chauffent déjà, je force pour en faire plus. Won Ho se rend compte et vient me donner un coup de main, mais pas comme je l'entendais.

Il se place face à moi et m'enveloppe de ses bras, il me soutient sous les fesses. Sa tête est juste à côté de mon entre jambe. Je prie pour que celui si reste calme malgré ce contact inespéré. Il m'aide à m'élever et à redescendre, même si c'est plutôt lui qui fait tout le boulot je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que sur lui. A bout de force j'arrête tout effort. Je me tiens à la barre et Won Ho me soutient toujours. J'attends qu'il m'aide à descendre, au lieu de ça son visage est face à mon ventre à moitié dénuder, vu que j'ai les bras un peu levés. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire de me faire descendre, il commence m'embrasser à cette endroit. Cela me chatouille je ne peux m'empêcher de gesticuler. Afin d'avoir plus d'emprise sur moi, il attrape mes cuisses et les place sur ses épaules. Ses lèvres ne son vraiment pas loin de mon entre jambe tout en restant à bonne distance. Sa provocation est juste parfaite. Je me vois dans le reflet de la glace en face. Je me sens honteux dans cette position. De dos on dirait que Won Ho me… Cette fois je résiste vraiment, la gêne me fait trop rougir. J'attrape la barre et libère mes jambes avant de me laisser descendre normalement. Won Ho me regard droit dans les yeux que je fuis immédiatement. Comme tout à l'heure il pose une main sur ma joue, mais cette fois c'est vraiment par tendresse. Ce type est un dominateur en tout point, entre ses mains je ne serai qu'un instrument duquel il jouerait parfaitement, puis comme récompense il m'offrirait ses moments de douceur. Je n'ai pas fini ma séance mains je n'ai aucune envie de la continuer. Je me dirige vers les vestiaires pour prendre une douche. Je vois qu'il veut me dire quelque chose, je ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

Sous la douche à côté de la salle, je laisse l'eau ruisseler sur mon dos. J'ai tellement honte, honte de ressentir cela. Je sais très bien que c'est faux, sauf que mes sentiments eux sont bien réels. Qu'est ce que m'arrive ? Ce n'est qu'un collègue peut être un jour un ami, je ne dois pas en demander plus. Pourtant j'ai envie de plus. Je rentre dans les vestiaires pour me changer. Derrière moi j'entend la porte de menant à la salle s'ouvrir. Je maque une pose dans mon action puis finalement continue à prendre mes affaires sans lui prêter d'attention. Je l'entends s'approcher et me dire :

« Excuse moi. »

Je ne peux rien répondre, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Je décide donc de prendre mes affaires et de me changer dans les douches. Alors que je me dirige vers celle ci, des bras m'enlacent et me tirent en arrière. Won Ho ma attirer vers lui et assis sur ses genoux. Sa tête est posée contre mon dos, tout près de mon visage. Je tente de me défaire de son étreinte mais il me sert encore plus fort. Il a enlevé son t-shirt, je sens sa peau contre la mienne. Pendant un instant j'ai envie de rester ainsi sans que le temps ne s'écoule, juste lui et moi ensemble. Ses doigts font un léger mouvement de caresse sur ma peau. Tout mon corps frémis par ce simple contact alors que je suis assis sur ses genoux ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre l'une de ses mains dans la mienne, il l'accepte et l'enlace, nos doigts s'entremêlent, j'ai réellement l'impression de compter pour lui. J'en oublie qui il est, tout ces moment où j'ai fantasmé devant mon écran, ici ce n'est que lui. Si il était face à moi, je me résonnerais immédiatement, le fait qui sois dans mon dos me permet de plus accepter ce contact. D'un coup je commence à faire qui est devenu un réflexe, je cherche les caméras. J'ai beau tourner la tête partout je ne vois rien qui y ressemble. Sentant mon agitation Won Ho dit, comme si il le disant pour lui même et que je ne devrai pas l'entendre :

« Je le fait pour toi, pas pour les autres. »

Je ne sais pas comment le prendre, ni même si il n'a pas fait exprès que je l'entende. Pour lui je ne suis au courant de rien et tout ceci est réel. Même en connaissant toute la vérité ce que je ressent est sincère. Won Ho détache son étreinte et pose ses mains sur mes hanches :

« On doit se changer.

\- Ok »

Il me lâche définitivement, je mets quelques secondes à me rendre compte que je dois me lever. Nous nous changeons en nous tournant le dos par respect. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive dans un vestiaire pour mec. Nous sortons dans les escaliers presque mains dans la main, elles se frôlent sans vraiment oser se toucher.


	7. Show Nu

Vu l'heure je devrais aller directement dans la salle de dance. Tant mieux, ça m'évite de passer par le salon où tout les autres doivent se trouver. Après quelques marches Min Hyuk déboule vers nous dans l'escalier. Il s'arrête face à moi :

« Hadrien ! »

Son regard se pose ensuite sur Won Ho et semble porter son attention sur la proximité de nos mains. Je me retrouve entre les deux hommes qui se regardent comme pour se jauger. À l'unisson les deux m'attrapent un bras sans détourner le regard. Mes yeux passe de l'un à l'autre, Min Hyuk fini par me dire :

« Ça te dit qu'on mange ensemble ce midi ?

\- (Won Ho resserre sa poigne) Pourquoi ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Les deux attendent ma réponse, j'ai l'impression de me faire juger. Je n'ai aucune raison de refuser, ça m'évitera même de manger avec tout les autres :

« D'accord, tu me rejoins après ma répétition avec Show Nu. »

Il semble ne pas apprécier cette perceptive mais hoche tout de même la tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Won Ho me bouscule et se dirige vers la salon, il ne serait quand même pas jaloux ? N'aimant pas le voir comme ça je l'interpelle :

« Won Ho ! (Il se retourne) On se remet ça demain. »

Une fusette apparaît sur sa joue, il me fait un signe de la main et semble repartir gêné. Min Hyuk remonte l'escalier avec moi, une fois arrivé près de la salle de danse il pose une main sur mon épaule :

« À toute à l'heure.

\- À tout de suite ! »

Son regard se fait fuir un instant puis il redescend l'escalier. Avant de quitter mon champ de vision il se retourne vers moi, m'adresse un sourire discret puis s'en va. Je me tourne vers la porte entrouverte, j'entends de la musique s'en échapper. En passant un œil au travers, Show Nu est déjà entrain de danser. C'est la première fois que je le vois en vrai, comme tout les autre, sauf que là je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui. Il a un corps qui montre de la force pourtant dans ses gestes et son expression montre une immense tendresse.

Son torse est collé contre mon dos, je peux sentir les pulsations de son cœur derrière le mien. Alors que ses mains n'étaient posées sur moi que pour me donner une bonne position, elles se mettent à glisser le long de mon corps. Je me retrouve donc piégé dans l'étreinte de Show Nu, les mouvements lents et réguliers de sa respiration me détendent et m'apaisent. Il me sert de plus en plus contre lui et pose sa tête sur mon épaule, son souffle chaud descend sur ma colonne vertébrale. Des frissons me prennent là où ses doigts bougent, imperceptible à l'œil nu, son touché n'est vraiment que pour moi. Je tente de me ressaisir, de reprendre conscience de la situation, je suis venu ici pour travailler, pas faire des images pour les journaux people.

C'est finalement lui qui brusquement s'éloigne de moi, me faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Sans musique il me montre les mouvements de base de la chorée, apparemment le principal doit être bossé en groupe. J'ignore toujours de quoi il est question dans la chanson, je verrai peut-être cela avec Ki Hyun. Quand je tente d'en apprendre plus sur celle-ci, il prend un air gêné et me dit juste qu'il faut d'abord connaître l'avis du public sur mon intégration dans le groupe avant de passer à la suite. Sauf que si je n'apparais pas clairement dans un MV comment savoir ce que le public pense, et attendre celui-ci me condamne à rester même si les fans désapprouvent. Je n'ose pas exprimer mon inquiétude à Show Nu, à part pour corriger mes pas il ne parle de rien. Enfin quelqu'un qui n'aime pas toute cette mise en scène, surtout pour cette mascarade absurde.

Une part d'ombre reste sur ce MV, finalement je retiens mes pas solo assez rapidement et nous finissons plus tôt que prévu. Je me rends dans la salle de mixage pour me changer, histoire d'être plus présentable qu'en jogging. Avant de sortir je me calle contre un mur et me laisse glisser pour m'assoir. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à rencontrer les autres, le déjeuner ne va pas être de tout repos. Show Nu vient à côté de moi et me donne un coup de coude pour attirer mon attention. Je tourne mon regard vers lui, il me sourit :

« Tu es doué !

\- (Je le lui rends) Merci ! »

Un silence pesant s'installe, ce qui me paraît une éternité n'est que le temps que je prends pour boire une gorgée dans ma bouteille. J'hésite, je commence à avoir faim, je suis gêné par cette situation mais la peur de descendre est plus forte. Jusque ici j'ai eu la chance de les rencontrer un par un, maintenant il s'agit de faire la rencontre de IM, Joo Heon, Hyung Won et Ki Hyun. Au vu du comportement des autres quand nous sommes seuls, je suis assez curieux de savoir comment ils agissent entre eux, quand il s'agit de moi et de leur « mission ». J'ai déjà eu un aperçu avec Won Ho et Min Hyuk mais c'était clairement une confrontation, il ne peut pas se passer la même chose avec les sept en même temps ?! Si…

Je repense à hier soir, eux n'ont pas attendu pour faire ma connaissance, entre autre. Le baiser volé s'impose dans mon esprit. C'était une pause dans le temps, il n'y avait plus de faux sentiment, plus de groupe, rien d'autre que mes lèvres et les sciènes. Son identité reste encore un mystère et je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'exclure aussi rapidement certaines possibilités. Même Show Nu qui m'évite clairement sans m'éviter est toujours sur la liste des suspects. Quelques mots de la veille me reviennent en mémoire, celui qui sera le plus proche de moi aura le plus de popularité. Je ne comprends pas trop la logique, seulement si c'est vrai cette personne devrait rapidement me l'avouer du style « C'est moi qui t'ai volé ton premier baiser ! ». Bon c'est faux mais jusqu'à hier aucune lèvre masculine ne s'était posée sur moi.

Je cogite avec toutes ses questions dans ma petite cervelle, je dois avoir un air de déterré car Show Nu pose sa main sur ma tête et me demande :

« Est-ce que ça va ?

\- (Au point ou j'en suis) Comment je suis sensé être présenté aux fans si j'apparais après dans le MV ? Et comment je fais ce midi pour me présenter aux quatre autres ? Et si il n'aime pas l'idée d'un nouveau membre qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Et comment je fais pour savoir quand l'un de vous est honnête avec ces caméras braquées sur nous H24 ?! (La dernière était de trop) »

Il ne dit rien, il rapproche ma tête et la pose contre son épaule. Son odeur m'enveloppe et m'apaise instantanément. La pression contre lui me donne un sentiment de protection, il n'a pas besoin de faire de long discourt, ce simple geste nous suffit. Malgré tout il rompt le silence :

« Comment tu as su ?

\- (Je ne peux pas dénoncer Min Hyuk) je vous ai entendu hier, quand vous êtes rentré.

\- Pardon…

\- Ça n'excuse rien mais d'une certaine manière je comprends. Je débarque dans vos vies sans prévenir et vous devez agir comme si je vous intéressais. Je suis qu'un gars comme les autres, un débutant dans ce monde, je me retrouve propulsé chez les pros et …

\- Chut…(Il tend l'index devant moi, me signifiant de me taire) Tu vois, tu es plus détendu quand tu ne te pose pas toute ses questions. »

C'est vrai que mes muscles sont décontractés, ma respiration est plus lente. Je me sens bien, ici, avec lui. J'apprécie le silence qu'il a crée et enfonce un peu plus ma tête dans son cou, cherchant encore plus cette sensation. Sa main glisse le long de ma joue, mon cou, mon bras pour venir se poser sur ma taille. Avec les autres je serai pris d'angoisse, je sens qu'avec Show Nu je peux avoir confiance. Je ferme les yeux et profite de cet instant de pause dans toute cette folie. Je sens mes doigts se faire légèrement effleurer, j'ouvre mes paupières, la main de Show Nu avance millimètre par millimètre vers la mienne. Je l'imite en bougeant lentement mes articulations rapprochant ce contact, pour l'instant, minime. Il suffit de quelques secondes, les plus longues et belles secondes que j'ai connu, pour que nos doigts s'entremêlent et nos paumes se collent l'une contre l'autre. Je regarde vers ma montre, j'ai dit à Min Hyuk que je le retrouverais à midi, il me reste cinq minutes. Je me rapproche encore plus, Show Nu me sert le plus possible, juste assez pour me laisser respirer et en même temps ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Ces cinq minutes paraissent durer une éternité, je souhaiterait qu'elles durent encore plus longtemps. Je murmure donc aux termes de celle-ci :

« Je dois y aller… »

Il prend une grande inspiration et ressert encore plus son étreinte et ses doigts emprisonnant ma main. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, mais je le dois, je l'ai promis. Je fini par imposer mon départ à Show Nu, je me lève et me libère facilement. Il se lève également et ce tient face à moi. Je ne peux retenir mon sourire, je me sens tellement bien après juste quelques instants avec lui. Nos regards sont plongés l'un dans l'autre, ses iris passent de droite à gauche à grande vitesse. Il semble observer mon visage dans ses moindres détails, comme pour le graver dans sa mémoire. En tout cas c'est ce que je tente de faire, son léger sourire viendra accompagner mes rêves pendant un bon moment. Nous avançons vers la porte, par réflexe maintenant, je me colle à lui et passe ma main sous son bras. Il tourne la tête vers moi et offre un doux sourire. Je fait glisser ma main le long de son avant-bras et atteints sa main pour la prendre dans la mienne. Nous descendons les marches, lui en tête. Avant d'arriver au salon, je m'arrête pris d'angoisse, mes jambes refusent de bouger, ma respiration et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélèrent. J'ai presque les larmes aux yeux à l'idée de me retrouver dans cette fosse aux lions. Show Nu est une marche en dessous de moi, je peux le regarder dans les yeux sans avoir à lever la tête. Il passe une main sur ma joue toujours son sourire aux lèvres, aucun mots et pourtant cela me suffit pour reprendre un peu de courage. Je prends une grande inspiration et m'apprête à terminer ma descente.


	8. Hyung Won

C'est à ce moment que Min Hyuk se précipite dans les escaliers et manque de percuter Show Nu. Il lève les yeux vers moi :

« Enfin, j'ai cru que ça n'en finirait jamais. Viens ! »

Sans me laisser le temps de protester il m'attrape par le bras, me faisant lâcher la main de Show Nu. Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son expression à cette séparation, j'hésite entre le regret et l'indifférence. Deux sentiments très éloignés pourtant. Min Hyuk me traine à travers le salon, j'ai juste le temps de remarquer une silhouette sur l'un des canapés et Won Ho dans la cuisine ouverte. Il nous suit du regard, l'air surpris, surement autant que moi. Il dit à notre intention :

« Je vous ai préparé le déjeuner, vous n'allez pas partir maintenant ?!

\- On mange dehors ! »

Dans cette histoire mon avis semble n'intéresser personne. La porte d'entrée est ouverte brusquement par Min Hyuk, avant qu'elle ne se referme j'entends venant du salon :

« Attendez ! »

Je continue de me faire tirer, pas le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur, on prend directement les escalier. Min Hyuk met maladroitement un bonnet sur la tête et une grande écharpe autour du cou. Une fois dehors et après une ou deux rues passées nous finissons par nous arrêter tout deux essoufflés. C'est beaucoup trop de sport pour moi en une matinée. Toujours emmitouflé dans son écharpe Min Hyuk paraît étouffer sous celle-ci. Entre deux inspirations je demande :

« Ce ne serai pas mieux si tu te dégageais un peu de tout ce bordel ?!

\- Bien sûr, pour prendre le risque qu'on me reconnaisse !

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé.

\- Un jour ça deviendra une habitude.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris, mec ?!

\- On doit manger ensemble ce midi et comme ton rendez vous avec Ki Hyun est tôt je ne voulais pas perdre de temps.

\- Je dois tout de même avouer que tu me sauves la vie.

\- Ah bon ?!

\- J'avais tellement peur de rencontrer les autres autour d'une table que je crois que je n'aurais rien pu avaler. »

Min Hyuk se redresse, sous son écharpe je devine un sourire, depuis que les autres sont arrivés il est très possessif avec moi. Si je m'approche trop près de quelqu'un d'autre il est toujours là pour créer une barrière entre moi et cet autre. Ça devient flippant, il paraît de plus en plus excessif dans ce comportement. Jusqu'à maintenant ça n'a pas vraiment entravé mes relations, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Des bruits de pas rapides viennent dans notre direction. Je vois un jeune homme, tout aussi camouflé que Min Hyuk, ils sont limite plus visible avec cet accoutrement. Il s'arrête en face de nous et dit à mon kidnappeur d'un ton monocorde :

« C'est l'heure de ton entretien, tu as oublié ?

\- Quoi ?! Maintenant ?!

\- Comme Show Nu a fini plus tôt on a prit de l'avance.

\- Je ne peux pas ! J'ai promis de déjeuner avec Hadrien ! (Il m'attrape l'épaule et me rapproche de lui)

\- Le manageur s'en moque, tu dois expliquer ton comportement de la veille. »

Son emprise sur moi se ressert, les secondes s'éternisent et les passants commencent à se poser des questions. Je fini par rompre le silence et prends la décision pour Min Hyuk :

« Vas y, ça fait parti de ton travail, on aura d'autres occasions de manger ensemble. (Mon ton est calme et posé, j'essaye d'être dans le conseil)

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser seul !

\- (L'inconnu me coupe) Je vais rester avec lui.

\- C'est hors de question !

\- Tu me vois sincèrement comme un rival ?! Je ne ferai rien qui lui déplaise. »

Après un temps de réflexion, Min Hyuk lâche un discret « Bien… ». Avant de partir il pose un délicat et discret baiser sur mon front. Il part en trainant des pieds, peu pressé par ce rendez-vous.

Je me tourne vers celui qui ne s'est toujours pas présenté, je n'arrive pas à le reconnaitre ainsi. Il fait quelques pas et passe à côté de moi sans m'adresser un regard. Je l'observe entrain de s'éloigner, il aurait menti ? Il marque une pause et se retourne me disant sur le même ton :

« Tu viens ?

\- Heu…Oui, j'arrive. »

Je trottine pour le rattraper et marche à ses côtés. Il ne me donne aucune indication sur notre destination. D'ailleurs il ne me dit rien du tout, aussi muet que Show Nu, à l'inverse de celui-ci je ne ressens pas cette chaleur, cette protection qu'il dégageait. Ce n'est pas un ange qui passe mais tout un bataillon. Je ne trouve aucun sujet de conversation, d'ailleurs lui non plus. Je me rends compte à cet instant que je ne connais toujours pas son nom et je ne me suis pas présenté. Pour réparer mon erreur je lui tapote l'épaule et lui présente mon plus beau sourire :

« Moi c'est Hadrien, enchanté ! »

Son regard est toujours aussi inexpressif, toute fois je crois distinguer du rouge sur ses joues, ça doit être le soleil. Il me fixe avec beaucoup d'intensité, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut lire en moi et ça me mets mal à l'aise. Il s'arrête devant une enseigne et demande une table pour deux. Il rentre en premier, je le suis un peu timide d'être dans un lieu que je ne connais pas. Mes yeux s'égarent dans ce petit espace, entre les tables i peine la place pour qu'une personne passe. Perdu au cœur de mes pensées, une main froide saisit la mienne. Au même moment un courant électrique passe par celle-ci traversant tout mon bras, mon épaule pour arriver dans mon cœur. Ce coup est étrangement agréable, plus nos mains se serrent et plus je ressens une chaleur enfouille chez son propriétaire. Je lève les yeux vers ce regard toujours aussi indifférent, pas tant que cela, quand ses yeux se posent sur moi je crois y lire une grande affection. Avec son pouce il caresse le dos de ma main encore sous le choc du premier contacte, il s'approche de moi et met ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de mon oreille :

« Hyung Won. »

La découverte de son nom me rappelle où je suis et toute la mascarade qui est entrain d'être jouée. Il n'y a quand même pas des caméras ici également ?! Je me ressaisis et retire ma main de la sienne, ça m'est égal qu'il le prenne mal, j'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on joue avec mes sentiments. Je passe à côté de Hyung Won et j'avance à la suite du serveur qui nous désigne une table. Les plats sont commandés il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. Le silence règne encore plus que tout à l'heure, il n'est même pas logique dans son comportement. Au moins les autres attendaient de me connaître avant de faire leurs numéros. Min Hyuk connaît ma passion pour le dessin et l'écriture, Won Ho partage avec moi celle du sport et j'ai confié à Show Nu mes inquiétudes. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais avec Hyung Won ?

Ce serait lui, celui qui est rentré dans ma chambre, qui m'a offert ce baisé enflammé ?! Je suis tenté de le croire, de toute façon aucune piste n'est à écarter. Encore plus maintenant je me méfis de lui, je veux bien croire au coup de foudre mais pas dans une telle situation. Ce serait un drôle de twist, apprendre que ceux qui faisant semblant de m'aimer m'aiment vraiment ! Cette idée me fait légèrement sourire. Hyung Won le remarque :

« À quoi tu penses ?

\- Ho, heu… Rien de particulier… »

Je mens très mal, pourtant ça à l'air de lui suffire, depuis que je me suis présenté il n'a pas détourné son regard de moi. Je ne sais toujours pas si s'est passé pour sonder mon esprit ou faire croire que je lui suis d'un quelconque intérêt.

Nos assiettes arrivent enfin, cette matinée m'a donné une faim de loup, au point que je me jette immédiatement sur son contenu. J'en oublie toute les règles de politesse chères à ce pays. Tant pis, si je peux le dégouter et me faire un prétendant de moins c'est pas mal, ça fait également un allier de moins et c'est ce dont j'ai le plus besoin. Il faut savoir faire des choix. Je mange en quatrième vitesse sans même prendre le temps de mâcher. En moins de temps qu'il ne m'en a fallu pour vider mon assiette mon estomac se rebelle face au traitement que je lui ai infligé. Je fait signe à Hyung Won que je reviens et me dirige vers les toilettes.

Je profite de ce moment de répits involontaire. Je pose les mains contre le lavabo et me fixe dans la glace, je suis pathétique. Si je voulais détruire complétement ma relation avec l'un des membres c'est gagné. Si il le raconte aux autres c'est ma survie dans ce milieu qui est en jeu ! Qu'est ce qui m'a pris, je ne suis vraiment qu'un abruti fini ! Il faut que je me rassure, du moment qu'ils ne me voient pas bourré il loupe le pire. J'ai un haut le cœur, je rentre précipitamment dans une cabine attendant le moment fatidique. J'inspire et expire lentement et fort, ma gorge me brule et le premier vomissement sort enfin. Je sens que ce n'est pas fini, c'est à ce moment que quelqu'un rentre, j'ai oublié de fermer ma porte :

« Ça ne va pas ?! »

Je reconnais la vois d'Hyung Won, il passe une main contre mon dos et le frotte tendrement. Ce léger massage me détend et me permet de faire sortir le reste du poison que je me suis confectionné. Il m'aide à me relever et m'amener aux lavabos pour que je me rince un peu. Qu'est ce que je disais, pathétique ? J'étais bien loin du compte. Je reprend mon souffle et retrouve un état psychologique et physique à peu près normal.

Dans mon dos, je sens le torse d'Hyung Won se presser contre moi. D'une main il attrape l'une des miennes. Je ressens à nouveau cette froideur et en même temps ce courant, ainsi que son cœur battre d'une force inouïe. Son autre main, il l'a pose sur mon front et me murmure à l'oreille :

« Ça va mieux ? Ne refais jamais une chose pareille ! »

Son ton monotone à laisser place à de la colère mélangée à une inquiétude. Je n'ai rien à redire, j'ai fais une connerie, je sais, pas besoin de m'en rabâcher les oreilles. Dans le miroir, je croise son regard dégageant les mêmes émotions que ses paroles. Je suis presque hypnotisé par ses yeux, une force incroyable m'oblige à soutenir le regard. Sa main sur ma tête glisse le long de ma joue, frôle mon cou, passe sur mon buste, mon ventre. Elle semble ne pas s'arrêter là. Je suis terrifier et en même temps excité, c'est le mélange de ses émotions qui m'empêche de bouger. Plus sa main se rapproche de mon jean moins je me contrôle. Je retiens quelques respirations trop fortes. Malgré les courants électriques qu'il me fait ressentir je ne laisse rien paraître. Au bout d'un moment il rapproche ses lèvres de mon cou et y effectue de petits baisers. Rajouter à ses caresse je ne contrôle plus ma tête qui se penche en arrière toute seule, réclamant plus. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule, ses douces lèvres se baladent sur la mienne. Ses paroles me reviennent, je ne me prive pas de le lui rappeler :

« Tu as dis à Min Hyuk que tu ne ferais rien !

\- Rien qui ne te déplaise. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas. »

Je ne peux nier le faite que se qu'il me fait ne me laisse pas indifférent. Et en même temps ma raison me hurle de résister. Ses caresses descendent sur mon jean, ses doigts tapotent à peine mon entre jambes qu'un frisson me parcoure et la raison me reviens.

Je me dégage, au lieu de me précipiter vers la sortie je me trompe et fonce droit vers le mur en face. Je calle mon dos contre celui-ci, fixant Hyung Won avec défis. J'ai eu un moment d'inattention, même plusieurs depuis hier. Je ne suis pas un jouet ! Pour les producteurs, si. Un outil pour vendre des disques, remplir des salles de concert. Cette fois c'est encore plus absurde, on a à peine échangés deux mots, il ne connaît rien de moi, je ne connais rien de lui. Il s'approche à nouveau de moi et pose ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Alors que je m'attends à une nouvelle vague d'assaut, il me demande :

« Tu englouties toujours comme ça la nourriture ?

\- Non, je ne veux juste pas être en retard avec Ki Hyun. (C'est une vraie raison, qui vient au second plan)

\- C'est un bon restaurant, tu aurais du profiter.

\- Je l'aurais fait, si je n'étais pas stressé. J'aurais surement adoré, j'aurais demandé la recette puis mes soirées seraient couplées avec des échecs jusqu'à ce que je réussisse. Enfin je…

\- Attends ! Tu cuisines ?

\- Oui, c'est une passion, même si je ne suis pas très doué. Comme en tout d'ailleurs.

\- La tarte c'est toi !?

\- Oui…

\- C'est la meilleur que je n'ai jamais mangé !

\- N'exagère pas trop…

\- J'ai interdis aux autres d'y toucher, j'ai dis qu'elle avais été fait spécialement pour moi.

\- (Je marmonne) À la base c'étais pour tout le monde, c'est même Min Hyuk qui l'a gouté en premier… »

Il se détache de moi et m'attrape par le bras. Il m'entraine jusqu'à l'extérieur puis me fait signe d'attendre. Ne sachant comment rentrer j'obéis et traine des pieds devant l'enseigne. Quelques minutes plus tard il ressorts en cherchant quelque chose dans ses affaires. De ses deux mains il me tend une petite boite à Bento. Je la prends et lui adresse un regard interrogatif :

« Je ne savais pas qu'on allais manger ensemble, alors je m'étais préparé ça à l'avance. Goûte. »

J'ouvre la petite boite et découvre des makis parfaitement roulés, aucun grain de riz ne dépasse des feuilles de Norris. J'en saisis un avec les doigts et cette fois je déguste cette bouchée. Il est juste parfais, le Norris n'est pas trop sec, il n'y a ni trop de riz ni pas assez, on sent bien le goût des aliments qu'il y a. J'approuve avec un « Humm… », Absolument pas excessif. Ceci n'est pas de l'ironie. Ma réaction produit un miracle, une fossette apparaît sur la joue d'Hyung Won, puis un léger sourire de travers. Je le lui rends bien gracieusement, un vrai sourire à pleine dent. Je vois qu'il tente de m'imiter, sans succès, j'ai l'impression d'être en face d'un psychopathe. Je ne cache pas mon hilarité face à cette tentative, mon rire est contagieux et Hyung Won se met à éclater à son tour. Les passants se retournent vers nous, mais on s'en moque. Je me calme et vois enfin un sourire franc sur son visage, je crois que les larmes me viennent aux yeux. Je m'essuie maladroitement d'une main. Hyung Won pose la sienne sur ma joue et m'essuie une goute avec son pouce. Une question me vient tout d'un coup à l'esprit :

« Comment tu fais pour avoir un aussi beau sourire dans les MV et là galérer ?

\- Je pensais à mon ancien plus beau souvenir.

\- Ancien ! Pourquoi ? Ça à changer !?

\- Oui, à partir du moment où tu as accepté de déjeuner avec moi. »

Je reste muet, je ne m'attendais pas à une déclaration aussi directe de sa part. Quoi que vu ce qu'il m'a fait, étais-ce pour les caméras ? Ou pour moi ? Toujours cette question qui ne trouvera surement jamais de réponse, peut-être le jour où les images seront publiques. Ce jour là je saurai quels sont les moments où je pourrais croire qu'ils sont sincères.


	9. Joo Heon

Je baisse la tête, mes joues doivent être au moins aussi rouge que des poivrons. Sa main vient lentement rencontrer la mienne, je me laisse faire. Il me guide jusqu'à l'appartement. Il marque un temps devant la porte du bâtiment, je ressens une hésitation venant de lui. Il me prend par les épaules et me force à le regarder dans les yeux :

« Je dois savoir, hier soir, est-ce que quelqu'un est rentré dans ta chambre ?

\- (Je suis bouche-bée, est-ce un test !?) J'étais réveillé quand vous êtes rentrés tous les sept.

\- Et après !? »

Je me souviens que quelqu'un a vu l'inconnu avant qu'il ne vienne s'emparer de mes lèvres. Le simple fait d'y penser me procure un léger frisson. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, nous sommes violement séparés et je me retrouve dans les bras de quelqu'un. J'étouffe presque, je ne peux sortir aucune parole. Je reconnais l'étreinte, la chaleur, l'odeur et la voix de Min Hyuk :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !?

\- Je t'ai dis que je ne ferai rien qui lui déplaise.

\- (Il prend ma tête entre ses mains et la lève vers lui) Qu'est ce qu'il a fait !? »

Sa voix est douce et soucieuse quand il s'adresse à moi. Je ne peux pas dévoiler ce qui s'est passé et surtout que Hyung Won a bien tenu sa promesse. Ce qui me sauve, ou me pose encore plus de problèmes sont les bras d'Hyung Won qui viennent me serrer au niveau du torse. Mes bras sont maintenant prisonniers, j'espère qu'au moins ce geste détournera l'attention de Min Hyuk. Ça marche, à moitié, ses bras m'enlacent à leur tour. Je me retrouve pris entre deux feux, mon corps est bloqué par cette étreinte. Ma tête s'est retrouvée entre leurs deux torses, je sens les battements de cœur de chacun. Mes mains, le long de mon corps, frôlent ceux de Min Hyuk et Hyung Won, je ne préfère pas savoir où. Leurs visages se trouvent de chaque côté du mien. Comme un commun accord, l'un embrasse mon cou et l'autre mon lobe. Mes doigts se crispent, mes yeux se ferment amplifiant mes autres sens. Leurs langues se mêlent à leurs caresses, mon entre-jambe fait des siennes, je ne peux retenir mon corps d'exprimer l'excitation qu'ils me procurent. Min Hyuk s'en rend compte et me murmure à l'oreille :

« C'est lequel qui te fait cette effet ? »

Mon souffle est coupé, les deux ont cessé leurs baisers et caresses. Ils se détachent légèrement de moi et me fixent attendant ma réponse. Comment dire que chacun me procure les mêmes sensations de différentes façons, donc ce sont eux deux ensembles qui me font tourner la tête. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, mes yeux sont perdus dans le vide, bien qu'une partie de moi se concentre sur le t-shirt de Min Hyuk qui moule partiellement ses pecs. Hyung Won me tient par les épaules et Min Hyuk par la taille. Cet instant figé pourrait durer une éternité cela serait trop court pour décrire chaque sensation qu'ils me procurent. Je suis sauvé, cette fois vraiment, par une personne qui sort en trombe de l'immeuble. Il attrape mes deux kidnappeurs par le col et les sépare de moi avec aisance. Je reconnais Joo Heon il n'a pas pris la peine de se cacher. Il les regarde l'un et l'autre à tour de rôle d'un œil mauvais. Il les relâche sans un mot et sans un regard vers moi, me fait signe de le suivre. Je me laisse guider dans le bâtiment puis l'ascenseur, les portes se ferment sur nous et je sens le mécanisme s'enclencher. Les étages défilent lentement, Joo Heon n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot, ni même m'adresser un regard. Une journée à être le centre de l'attention et j'ai déjà oublié qu'il existe des gens qui n'en n'ont rien à faire de moi. Je reste tout de même sur mes garde, il y a une caméra de surveillance et lui aussi à du recevoir des directives. Comme si ma vie était un scripte l'ascenseur s'arrête entre deux étages, les lumières s'éteignent et une sonnerie d'alarme se déclenche. À coté de moi une voix à peine audible lâche un juron, je crois entendre :

« Putain, ils font chier ! »

On dirait que cette fois on est dans le même bateau, deux acteurs devant suivre le scénario de leur vie. D'une certaine manière je suis rassuré, détendu, malgré la situation. Il n'a pas l'air d'être de ceux qui profitent du malentendu. C'est quand je commence à avoir une bonne opinon de lui que je le sens se pencher vers moi, sa tête frôle mon épaule et me chuchote :

« Tu es au courant ?

\- Oui…

\- Si ils n'ont pas ce qu'ils veulent ils sont capables de nous laisser bloqués jusqu'à ce soir.

\- Bande de connard…

\- Pardon d'avance.

\- De même. »

Sa main, hésitante, se rapproche de mon bassin et se pose délicatement sur mes reins. Elle glisse lentement jusqu'à se poser sur ma taille, tout son bras m'enveloppe et me rapproche de lui. Cette obscurité, cette proximité, cette étreinte froide sans sentiment, s'en est trop. Je tremble d'angoisse, les larmes me montent lentement aux yeux, je me recroqueville sur moi même. Suite à ma réaction Joo Heon s'éloigne et me laisse à mes émotions. On attend quelques minutes, toujours rien, ces sadique n'en on pas eu assez !? Il n'y plus de place dans mon esprit à part pour la colère. Quand est-ce que j'ai signer pour me faire harceler à chaque coin de rue ? Quand j'ai signé pour être idole, c'est aussi simple que ça. Mes yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité, la lumière de sécurité me suffit à distinguer les formes. Joo Heon tourne en rond comme un lion en cage, moi je me suis adossé à l'un des murs. Par perte de patience, il donne un coup sur la paroi métallique, je sursaute, le son résonne quelques secondes, cela semble le calmer un peu. Quand le silence empli à nouveau le lieu il me demande :

« Comment ça se passe avec les autres, pour qu'ils vous lâchent les baskets aussi rapidement ?

\- Je dirais qu'ils agissent comme si j'étais la personne qui comptait le plus pour eux et qu'ils avaient le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Ils t'ont déjà touché !?

\- (Je frôle les parties de mon corps où des lèvres se sont posées, sur certaines je ressent une douleur, génial j'ai des marques) Juste quelques mains baladeuse.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu en bas.

\- Bon si tu veux qu'on sorte imagine que je suis la personne de ta vie et fait ce que tu veux ! Merde ! »

Je viens littéralement de lui donner l'autorisation de faire de moi son jouet. Il pousse un long sourire, puis je sens des pas lourd dans ma direction. Il me plaque et attrape mes poignets d'une main. Il les place au-dessus de ma tête, j'ai beau résister je n'en ai pas la force. Sa bouche se colle à mon cou, à ses baisers s'ajoute sa langue qui caresse ma peau, ses dents la mordent, me provocant une douleur violente et, j'ose avouer, excitantes. Cela serait bien, pour les caméras, que j'exprime ce point, mais je n'y arrive pas. Mon visage se tord de douleur, de peur, je sens mon cœur se tordre et prier pour qu'il arrête. Sa main de libre descend le long de mon torse, ma hanche et passe sous mes fesses. Elle attrape ma cuisse et la soulève, je perds l'équilibre et n'ai pour dernier appuis que le mur couplé à Joo Heon. Il fini par lâcher mes mains, par reflexe je les plaque contre mon corps comme protection. Mes muscles sont endoloris, incapable de bouger. Il prend mon autre cuisse et me soulève totalement du sol. Je fais maintenant une demi-tête de plus que lui. Il continue d'embrasser mon corps, du moment que c'est à portée de sa bouche. Ses doigts se resserrent et passent près de mon entre-jambe. Mes larmes ne peuvent être retenues plus longtemps, je les sens couler sur mes joues, mon nez se bouche et je ne peux exprimer que des gémissements quand Joo Heon me mord trop fort. De honte je me couvre le visage, rien que de penser que s'est enregistré mon sentiment d'oppression s'intensifie.

Comme la lumière au bout du tunnel celle de l'ascenseur s'allume. Joo Heon ne me lâche pas mais stoppe ses baisers et détend ses mains. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer, mes yeux embués de larmes ne voient rien. Il me détache du mur, comme il me tient toujours je m'accroche à son t-shirt. Il recule sur celui à l'opposé, se calle contre celui-ci puis se laisse glisser pour s'asseoir. Je m'assois sur ses genoux, j'enfouille ma tête dans son cou, sans trop savoir comment m'installer je cherche une position correcte. Finalement il écarte les jambes me permettant d'allonger les miennes. Il met ses bras autour de moi et me sert contre lui. Je me demande si faire ça depuis le début n'aurais pas suffi. Il pouvait me dire de faire semblant de paniquer et donc m'aurait rassurer. J'aurais dû en avoir l'idée plus tôt, maintenant que c'est fini je retrouve sa froideur, malgré ses gestes. Il joue le rôle du parfait prétendant, tout à l'heure, ce qu'il m'a fait était vrai. Rien qu'avec cette distance mêlée à de l'agacement je comprends qu'il me prend pour un mec coincé, que je le soule juste parce que je suis là. Il fallait bien que certains n'aiment pas l'idée de ma venue. Pour lui je suis sûr, il n'est pas rentré dans ma piaule après tout le monde.

Nous arrivons enfin à l'étage, avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent il me chuchote :

« T'étais pas si dégouté hier soir. »

Je savais que j'avais un esprit de déduction infaillible. Pourquoi lui ? Depuis le début il a compris que j'étais là juste pour être la pute de tout le monde !? Venu de l'appartement j'entend la voix de Won Ho :

« Hadrien ! »

Il se précipite vers moi, s'accroupi et cherche mon regard. Sa main se pose sur mon menton et tente de tourner ma tête vers lui. Une autre la repousse, je lève les yeux vers Joo Heon, son regard empli de colère est dirigé vers Won Ho. Cette colère, je la ressens, elle est réelle. Won Ho n'y prête pas attention, à croire que c'est une habitude et commence à m'examiner. Je remarque du sang sur le t-shirt de Joo Heon et le mien, mon sang. J'essuie comme je peux mes larmes et tente de me détacher de lui. À cet instant il ressert encore plus ses bras au point de couper mon souffle. Même un son ne peut plus sortir de ma bouche. Il se lève avec moi dans les bras, m'attrape derrière les épaules et les genoux puis me soulève. Encore une fois, honteux de cette position, je me cache dans le torse de Joo Heon me faisant le plus petit possible. Quand on passe dans le salon on ne croise que, heureusement, Show Nu, qui s'approche rapidement de moi :

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es blessé ? Qui t'as fait ça ? »

En un regard Joo Heon lui fait baisser la tête et s'éloigner. Par-dessus son épaule je vois qu'on laisse des traces de sang sur notre passage. Il a été si violent que ça !? Il ouvre une porte, j'espère que c'est ma chambre. Je suis déposé délicatement sur le lit, vu la déco, ce n'est pas ma chambre. J'ai du mal à bouger la tête et le reste de mon buste. Joo Heon ce dirige vers la salle de bain, il en ressort avec des bandages et du désinfectant. Je reste sagement assis sur la couette, adossé au mur contre un oreiller, il s'installe à côté de moi, tous ses gestes sont rythmés par une indifférence presque déconcertante. Il applique avec précaution le coton sur mes plaies. La brulure me surprend, je sursaute et ressert mes genoux vers mon torse. Il retire aussitôt le désinfectant, puis le remet immédiatement. Prévenu, je ne me laisse pas surprendre quand la douleur revient. Mon sang séché est enlevé, ensuite Joo Heon m'applique des pansements. Il s'assoit près de moi, le peu de place nous force à être collés l'un à l'autre. Une question me vient à l'esprit, je ne l'avais pas relevé tout à l'heure :

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- J'ai juste été moi même.

\- Je parle d'hier.

\- (Il laisse s'écouler quelques secondes) J'en avais envie.

\- Si je te fais chier dis le tout de suite ! »

Je suis coupé par quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte. Joo Heon, se lève au terme d'un long soupire. Il entre-ouvre la porte, j'entends une voix inconnue :

« Il est là ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je dois lui faire travailler la dernière chanson, on a déjà pris du retard avec cette histoire d'ascenseur !

\- Ça ne me concerne pas.

\- Laisse le sortir !

\- Non. »

On sent l'agacement dans la voix de celui que je devine être Ki Hyun. Joo Heon jette un regard dans ma direction et sort de la pièce. Il ferme la porte et j'entends le mécanisme de la serrure se bloquer. Je me lève aussitôt et me précipite vers celle-ci, la poignée est bloquée. J'entends des pas s'éloigner, je suis prisonnier. Je me mets à fouiller les tiroirs, espérant trouver un double des clés. Je trouve tout autre chose, des cordes, des menottes, un tissu de soie noir. L'idée de rester plus longtemps me fait peur, pourtant je retrouve encore cette excitation venue de cette même situation. Je me tourne vers la vitre, fermée également.


End file.
